


Anything goes

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [10]
Category: Himegoto Asobi
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 27 days of otp challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Almost smut, Cosplay kink, Foreplay, M/M, ooc, yaoi manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanihara finally gets his cosplay kink realized. Lime inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything goes

**Author's Note:**

> 30 DAYS of OTP challenge/27 Days of OTP  
> theme #7. Cosplaying  
> Himegoto Asobi -- yaoi manga by Sakuragi Yaya  
> Tanihara Hiiragi x Saji Takafumi

 

"Master, your bed is ready."

 

Tanihara stared at Saji-sensei.

He cannot believe Sensei was wearing THIS. and saying that thing 'master, your bed is ready' with his usual straightforward, serious, doctor face. No that's wrong, his face was gentle, by only a fraction, betrayed by the quirk of his smirk and the softening of Sensei's eyes. It's only Sensei's whole facial expression that came off as stiff and cold that made everything a little too funny.

 

Sensei hadn't been kidding at all when he said he didn't mind. Standing in front of Tanihara, Sensei was dressed in a maid dress, complete with frilly apron and short skirt billowing from the hips down halfway above the knees. Along with a frilly headband tied around the back of his head.

 

To be perfectly honest, Sensei looked like a maid stepped out from a nightmare. The main purpose of the dress was to show off the wearer's legs, bared shoulders and the naked backside. Sensei didn't have nice legs to look at. He had very hairy, long athletic legs. How unsexy. There was nothing wrong with Sensei's broad shoulders, but they were too pointed to make the maid dress less cute on him. They bulged and showed off vast expanse of Sensei's broad chest instead. As for Sensei's backside…hmmm.

 

Despite not looking the maid part Tanihara had usually fantasized about, the fact Sensei even tried any of the costumes, touched Tanihara deeply. His past relationships often have his partners side-eyeing and judging his kink to the point of Tanihara folding away all the cosplay costumes and storing them away in the back of the closet. Completely forgotten.

 

  
"Master, shall I show you the way?"

 

Sensei didn't wait for his answer and turned on his heels, making a gesture towards the room and walked ahead.

 

Finally.

 

The open backside.

 

Tanihara stared.

 

He took in the minute detail of the ribbons holding the dress together, and then finally braved admiring the knobs of Sensei's back, the surprising tight ass and the long expanse of Sensei's muscled back-thighs. His eyes finally zeroed in on the pink wire dangling from Sensei's ass--a vibrator.

 

  
Tanihara felt the twinge of excitement from the pit of his belly, spiraling southwards between his legs. With a smirk, he followed Sensei down the hall, just a few steps behind while he admired the way Sensei moved.

 

"Master, would you like a massage?" Sensei asked, in his usual deadpan, serious voice.

 

Tanihara tried not to burst out laughing. Sensei still didn't know how to compartmentalize his voice with the mood. When Tanihara jokingly told him that, Sensei had looked quite a bit shocked but rueful at the random change of topic from their cosplaying and then he tried another way to get Tanihara's mood kicking.

 

Sensei sat down on the bed, leaned back on the sheets and with half-lidded eyes, he pinched up his skirt, enough to flash the unsexy but powerful legs and the pink ribbons tied around Sensei's crotch. Which was twitching half way up, pulsing pink and red, leaking pre-cum.

 

  
"Does Master want?" Sensei whispered, his voice quite and hoarse.

 

"My present?" Tanihara asked with a slow smirk and dropped himself onto Sensei, knees on either side of Sensei's hips and resting his weight on his arms pressed close to Sensei's shoulders. "Then I'm not gonna be holding back tonight."

 

"Late holiday present." Sensei said and dragged Tanihara by the back of his neck for a slow, wet kiss. Something small was pressed into Tanihara's hand and it took a second to realize, it's the controller for the vibrator. Without thinking too much, Tanihara shifted the strength to max and smiled when Sensei broke their kiss to puff quick breaths from his mouth, groaning into Tanihara's neck.

 

Time to get back in character with their master-maid roles.

 

Tanihara sat back on his heels, trapping Sensei's legs underneath, and folded his arms in mock anger.

 

"I've heard you've done something bad earlier today. Master is very disappointed with you." Tanihara said in his sternest voice that usually made Chizuru raise eyebrows at his attempt to be a serious father, but actually seemed to work in this case. Sensei had arranged his face in what Tanihara would guess meant guilt or regret, a faint muscle twitch, lowered eyelids and making his body small. If they weren't so serious into their roles, Tanihara would have laughed at Sensei's horrid acting. Though he gave him points for trying.

 

"I'm sorry, Master. Please tell me what I should do to earn back your favor." 

 

Tanihara pretended to think, tapping his chin and then smirked. "You can start," He rested his hand on Sensei's thigh, running it up and down, unhurried, "By sucking me off." 

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on the lemon. v_v


End file.
